ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldat
'''Soldat' (Japanese: ソルダ) is a part-French, part-Italian manufacturer of high-performance sports cars. Soldat also produced city cars as well such as the Soldat Rumeur, although in the series only a tuned version ever appears. Their cars are known for their high top speeds rather than their drifting capabilities. It has been dubbed the Ferrari of the series, based on their car designs. Soldat is the manufacturer that acquired and absorbed a fellow Italian manufacturer, Rivelta, which carried their legacy by continuing development of the Crinale, and during their time as Rivelta's parent company, Soldat even continued use of Rivelta's development facilities for a while and used their former talents to work on their products, such as the Raggio and the Meltfire. Some time during the events of Ridge Racer 7, Soldat had decided to phase out the Rivelta firm. Machines * Soldat Rumeur: The first Soldat car to appear in the series, a sleeper based on a city car heavily modified with a rear-mounted V6 engine, and is a modern re-interpretation of either the Volkswagen Beetle or Fiat 500. One of the special machines in Ridge Racer V. ''What it lacks in top speed makes up for in its tight handling and extreme grip that is beyond any other car. * Soldat Raggio (Soldat Rauna in the Vita game and ''Slipstream): Soldat's most notable mid-engined sports car, carrying the legacy of it's predecessor, Rivelta Solare, where it resembles a mix between a 1992 Honda NSX Type R and a slimmed-down Ferrari Enzo Ferrari, and is known for its sharp aerodynamics and V12 engine. A real-life replica, dubbed Yamasa Raggio, was featured in the 2006 Tokyo Auto Salon, and was based on a Honda NSX chassis, engine and running gear. * Soldat Crinale: The 13th Racing car, where it was once a Rivelta product, which has continued development under Soldat. It has switched between futuristic and prototype racer looks, depending on the game, in which they may resemble either a Bugatti Veyron (albeit highly futuristic and thinned out) or a Peugeot 908, respectively. * Soldat Meltfire: A mid-engined grand tourer sports car, in the lines of Ferrari F430 and McLaren 12C; the cover car of Ridge Racer 6. It was designed by former Rivelta designers and engineers. Trivia * "Soldat" means "soldier" in French. ** The logo of Soldat features the head of an armored knight. ** Ridge Racer Vita ''clearly states that Soldat was once a French manufacturer (in the description of the Soldat Rauna), but because of their acquisition of Rivelta, their staff and their assets, they had a more Italian scope, especially with the design of their cars, making a reverse-reference to Bugatti (the brand and products themselves are French, but their founder was Italian). **The Crinale in its ''Ridge Racer PSP, Ridge Racer 7 ''and ''Ridge Racer 3D incarnations somewhat resembles the Bugatti Veyron, albeit a very futuristic version of one. The Ridge Racer 6 ''and ''Ridge Racer Vita versions resemble the Peugeot 908, and may also suggest that Soldat specializes in endurance racing (most notably Le Mans). Regardless, the Crinale heavily alludes to Soldat's French roots, despite the Crinale name and assets being of Italian origin. * Due to the fact Soldat was a Special Machine-only manufacturer in Ridge Racer V, Soldat was barely advertised within the game. * The logo of Soldat is likely a play on Maserati's logo. * Soldat and Danver are the only car brands in the series that specialize in aerodynamic research, as their cars use active aerodynamics. Category:Machine Manufacturers Category:Ridge Racer car manufacturers